A New Life
by karensmith
Summary: What if Dorota never went into labor when she did and Blair made it to Chuck in time? Season 3 finale one-shot redo, because I did not like what happened. C/B.


AN: Season 3 finale redo because I hated what Chuck did with the girl whose name I won't say and that Blair's heart broke. It's my first Chair/GossipGirl fic, really hard to right for them because they're so witty amazing characters.

* * *

"Miss. Blair, Miss Blair, lines will be long." Dorota told Blair as their limo made its way as fast as it could through the winding streets of the congested tourist filled traffic towards the city's landmark tower.

"I hate tourists." Blair muttered staring out the window to the top of the tower coming into view. "Couldn't Chuck had picked a place that didn't have hours of wait and people with fanny packs and cameras running all over for this 'Affair to Remember' moment?"

"Mr. Chuck being romantic for Miss Blair, he must think of everything."

"You're right, "Blair told her as the car came to a stop and Blair quickly hopped out. "Chuck wouldn't expect me to stand in a line with tourists to get up there." She stood waiting for Dorota to gingerly climb her very pregnant self out of the car.

"We need to get that baby out of you soon, it's slowing you down too much. Come on Dorota hurry." Blair yelled behind her as she dashed off into the building.

"Get back Mr. Chuck first, figure way to get Dorota to labor second." Dorota said to Blair's retreading back as she waddled quickly as she could after Blair. Finding her grabbing a man that looked to be an employee of the landmark.

"Listen...Martin" Blair told the employee looking at his ID name tag and back up. "There must be some VIP entrance elevator to get up there. I'm supposed to be meeting Chuck Bass at a specific time, in five minutes to be exactly and standing in that line" she said disdainfully and pointing to the turnstile line filled with people, "is not an option."

"Ms. Waldorf?" The man stuttered in question realizing the error of his ways in telling the lady that she had to wait in line to get to the observation deck.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry, we were instructed to let you up to the observation deck as soon as you arrived. Mr. Bass arranged for you to be ushered up." He told her scared that Blair would get him fired for the hassle. Blair rolled her eyes before responding.

"Let's just get up there and I'll forget you even suggesting I go join that line even happened."

"Yes, right this way." He stuttered again going towards the elevator bay with both Blair and Dorota in tow.

When Blair and Dorota reached the top of the deck, Blair quickly started looking around and suddenly very nervous at what meeting Chuck at his designated time meant. Sure she loved him more than anything, more than herself, but she had be running on adrenaline to get here to meet him. She hadn't really thought out what to say when she saw him.

She looked around as far as she could, she couldn't see him from where she was looking around. She quickly grabbed another employee asking him if he saw a man holding Peonies and wearing a bow tie anywhere around. The employee pointed to the far left corner of the deck and Blair again quickly took off with Dorota slowly following behind.

As Blair came running across the corner, she quickly halted. Seeing him standing the corner with nobody directly around him, looking impeccable and so out of place around the sea of tourists. Holding a huge bouquet of pink peonies as he stood staring out towards the city that meant so much to them. That defined their existence as 'Upper East Side'rs'.

She slowly walked up to him and she knew he sensed her around. He slowly turned and a smirk that became a genuine smile lit his face as he stood in front of her holding the peonies for her to take.

"I believe these are for you." He told her sincerely handing her the bouquet. Chuck himself suddenly a loss for words.

"Thank you."

"You came." He told her still in awe. He had believed that she would, he wouldn't let himself believe otherwise because a life without her wasn't something he wanted to ever have to face. Which is why he had gone to the jewellers to make this time, this reunion, this forgiveness of her taking him back...the last. No more breakups, no more moving out, no more running away. This was it for keeps.

"I came. I wasn't going to, every fiber of my being was telling me not to when all the signs were telling me to come. Dorota though was like you personal fan club." She said as she rolled her eyes. "It was actually a speech about love from Humphrey while I was in Brooklyn that gave me the final push. I love you so much and I just..." was all she got out before Chuck grabbed her face and pulled her towards him in a hungry kiss that was too deep and she felt through her entire body.

Dorota stood back trying to be discrete as they eagerly and hungrily kissed each other, glancing around as the two reunited lovers started to attract attention. Dorota then decided to fake a very loud cough to interrupt them and gave them a look to remind them they were in public.

Blair blushed as Chuck pulled back as he still kept has hands on the side of her face, looking at her and taking all of her in. Looking at the woman he loved, the only woman he would ever love and deciding to start the speech he had been going over in his head before she arrived.

"I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry and I can't promise to be perfect because well 'I'm Chuck Bass'" he smirked as she smiled up at him. "But I can promise to make it up to you for the rest of my life, one year ago I couldn't even say I love you, but I did and I do and you are all I want for the rest of my life." He said as he pulled out his little black box and dropped to one knee in front of her as both she and Dorota behind them gasped.

"Chuck..." Blair whispered with tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf...will you let me make it up to you for the rest of my life. Will you put up with me for the rest of yours? Will you marry me? "

He looked up at her, very scared at where he was at this moment. Kneeling down exposed and vulnerable in front of tons of people, begging Blair to be his wife. Scared at this moment it could not be enough and she wouldn't leap with him, instead telling him no.

Blair sniffled, smiled and tried to keep her tears at bay.

"You mean it?"

"I'm kneeling on one knee in Armani on this unsanitary public tourist area floor." He said flatly as she laughed.

Blair looked at him in awe, one year ago he ran when she asked him to tell her how he felt and here he was at the top of the highest point in the city, taking the biggest leap he could. Asking her to marry him forever, playboy Chuck Bass was offering to settle down and be her husband and commit to her for life.

Blair had to leap with him, she quickly kneeled down herself to his level. Both of them now on the ground.

"Yes..." she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Can you say it twice?" He asked not really believing it.

"Yes, yes, yes." She said repeatedly as she grabbed his face this time and brought his lips to hers. Reminiscent of the moment between them one year ago outside The Palace as Chuck first told her he loved her.

They heard Dorota in the background clapping along with other random tourist people they didn't know. But they didn't care at this point, Chuck pulled away first and quickly stood and gave her his hand to help her stand to her feet, so both of them could get off the dirty floor. He quickly opened the box watching as her eyes lit up and her face beamed.

Blair quickly put out her right hand waiting for her engagement ring to adorn her finger. He smiled at her, hesitating a little just to make her impatient.

"Give me my ring, Bass!" She told him, causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"As you wish, Mrs. Bass." He told her as he placed the ring, a perfect fit on her finger and she lifted her hand up to stare at it in appreciation of the ring and her future new name.

"I love it, it's perfect." She squealed throwing her arms around him. Before pulling back quickly and remembering Dorota.

"Dorota look, I'm getting married!" she squealed again turning around to run to her faithful maid.

"Baby doing summersaults, we so happy for you and Mr. Chuck." She said lovingly while she also was tearing up for the girl she practically raised getting her happily ever after with the man she loved so much.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" She sighed to Dorota.

"I'm starting to think she loves the ring more than me." Chuck said coming up behind them as Blair rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly." She said although not very convincingly as she still stared at the ring in awe while Dorota and Chuck shared a look of disbelief.

"We go now?" Dorota asked wincing slightly.

Blair stopped staring at the ring for a moment to look back at Chuck waiting for what else he planned.

"Yes, time for us to leave this tourist trap. I have a night of celebration activities planned for my fiancée."

"Fiancée, "Blair repeated in awe and looked back at her ring.

"We drop Dorota at hospital first then Mr. Chuck and Miss. Blair celebrate.

"Hospital?" Blair asked in surprise. "Why do we need to drop you there?"

"Baby decide engagement too much excitement for her, want to come now."

"You're in labor?" Chuck said loudly turning to look at Blair.

"Dorota why didn't you say something before?" Blair asked.

"Baby want to share this day with you both."

"Let's go." Chuck said wrapping his arm around Dorota's back for support. Ushering them back towards the elevator bay to get them out of here and to the hospital.

While en route to the hospital both Chuck and Blair went into 'Bass' mode as Dorota viewed it as. She looked at them at how scary alike and perfect for each other they were while plotting and being in control. Neither of them consulting the other as they made the calls, but yet dividing the tasks in their own minds. Knowing who the other would call and what the other was thinking.

Chuck called the hospital in advance to let them know he was coming with a VIP patient in labor, he then contacted The Palace to have Vanya put in a car and sent to the hotel.

Blair sat next to her fiancée, her ring clad hand resting absent mindly on his leg as she spoke to her mother and Cyrus informing them to meet them at the hospital with Dorota's other pregnancy bag she kept there in case she went into labor while with them. She then sent a call to Lily and text to Serena letting them know about Dorota went into labor and Vanya may be hyper ventilating in the lobby so to help him get into the car Chuck had sent for him.

When they reached the hospital Dorota was quickly ushered to a private room with Blair and Chuck following behind.

Once Dorota was comfortable and they waited for the others, both Blair and Chuck looked around the room in disdain both thinking simultaneously the accommodations would need redecorating if they ever intended to have a Bass born here.

"You share one mind" Dorota huffed out as a contraction hit her. "Your love perfect and special for you Miss. Blair." Dorota told her reminding Blair of the conversation they had on Dorota's wedding day when Blair was full of doubts on the love she and Chuck shared ever surviving and being one that had them saying 'I do'.

Before either of them could comment, Eleanor, Cyrus and Vanya all rushed into the room.

"I miss it?" Vanya asked out of breath.

"By looking at her I think not. " Eleanor pointed out flatly while she rolled her eyes and then walked over to Dorota before she greeted her daughter, "Blair, Charles." She said as they both just nodded their heads. Blair suddenly was scared about the very big ring on her finger. She didn't want her mother finding out by accident seeing it on her hand.

"I have the camera to document the happy moment, I am ready!" Cyrus announced cheerfully as Blair and Chuck's eyes widen in surprise. Blair instantly sent Chuck a menacing look that said 'don't ever let anyone near her while in labor with a camera' and Chuck smirked back holding back a laugh with a nod of the head he promised.

"Are you ready to face the truth now Serena?" they all heard Nate yell out from the hallway. Everyone in the rooms eyes widen in confusion of the fighting, both Blair and Chuck were quickest to react. They made a beeline for the door. "We'll take care of what this is." Chuck said as he placed a reassuring hand on Blair's lower back as they left the room and entered the hallway to see what the commotion was about.

As they came outside the room they saw Nate to their right facing off against Serena and Dan to their left.

"Not that I don't enjoy a threesome show, but can you take this ménage a trois somewhere else?" Chuck drawled out quietly but in a tone that said he wasn't giving them a choice.

"Dorota's giving birth in there. Go figure out who wants who and who slept with who last night in the waiting room." Blair added looking directly at Serena. Blair knew something happened last night despite Serena's denials to the contrary and from the look that Chuck was giving Nate, she had a feeling that Serena wasn't the only one who had company last night.

"No need, I'm done." Nate said walking away.

"Nate..." Serena called after him while still standing there unmoving from Dan's side. Something that did not go unnoticed by either Chuck or Blair.

"Well shouldn't you go after him? He is your boyfriend. " Chuck pointed out.

"Stay out of this Chuck." Serena bitterly told him.

"Don't yell at him, he's trying to help." Blair yelled out in defense of her fiancée as Chuck smirked at Blair jumping to take his side.

"Great, just great. You're back to being his right hand." Serena muttered out rolling her eyes before turning to go in the opposite direction while Dan still stood there looking lost.

"I'm going...to just...bye." He said taking off in the direction Serena went off in as they just stared at him.

Blair turned to look at Chuck with an annoyed expression in her eyes. "I didn't even get to show her my ring." She pouted as he laughed.

"Of course that is what is what bothers you about this little scene. Not getting to show off your ring." He drawled as they heard Dorota's screams from behind the door as they winced.

"Since when are we the ones with the normal relationship?" she asked in thought glancing back at her ring.

"Hate to break it to you future Bass, but we'll never be normal." He smirked lightly kissing her.

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way. " She said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest.

"Do you want to get back in there or go deal with the mess our friends have made with their lives?" He asked flatly not liking either option considering the drama that has become Nate and Serena and the screams coming from behind the wall.

"I think I'm good right here, Serena and Nate can deal with their own mess, we'll wait for the baby and then I remember someone saying something about celebrating engagement activities?" she said quietly while not moving her head.

"Ah, yes someone did say that. You're mine forever and I intend to properly celebrate with you tonight. All night." He said huskily before adding. "I'm good right here too. " As they embraced in the busy hospital hallway, waiting for a new life to be born in the room next to them. While they waited to celebrate the start of their new life together.


End file.
